AMF
AMF is the ninth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). '''After getting intelligence from the files found in the bunker in the previous mission, The SAS find that the nuke from "Intervention" is in a shipyard in Russia. Bravo 9 and a squad of SAS are sent to find and disarm it. Characters *Bravo Nine (playable) *O'Leary *Maras Walkthrough The player spawns in an alley way with LCpl Maras. Maras will go down the alley, then he will sneak up on a Russian guard and knock out the guard by hitting him with his MP5. After hitting the guard, Maras will order the player to disarm the two explosives on the dock. The first explosive is near some boxes in the center, and the second one is near the door to enter the building. After disarming the second explosive, an Ultranationalist will open the door, fire his gun, and tell the player to "get out of here" (on higher difficulty he sometimes uses a Shotgun, so watch out!). After killing the guard, Munsey will give the order to go upstairs and cover the rest of the squad with the M2 machine gun. The player will fight one's way to the machine gun, and use it to kill the incoming enemies. After that, the teammates will come into the building, and open a door to the other side of the shipyard. Behind the door will be Ultranationalists; kill them and make way through the hallway. After that, follow the squad to "Location 7" and help them take out the enemies there. At "Location 7", one needs to fight through hallways, rooms, and docks. Then go upstairs, where there will be more Ultranationalists, with one of them using an RPG-7. Take them out and move on. When having reached a certain room, Tpr. LeGrange will give the order to get on the machine gun emplacement. Once on the machine gun, a truck with Ultranationalists will come into the yard; take them out with the machine gun. After that, the Ultranationalists will open a door and attack from behind. After the player and the squad kill them, command will tell inform that the nuke is in a truck and the Ultranationalists are trying to get it out of the dock. The player goes through the door and fight to the garage downstairs. When at the garage, there will be several Ultranationalists. First, take out the ones near the door, then go downstairs where there will be an ambush. Take out the enemies in front, and then take cover and kill the ones from behind. Then an Ultranationalist in the truck with the nuke will try to drive away; Col. O'Leary will order the player to disarm the nuke. After disarming the nuke the mission will end. Weapon Loadout Trivia *The truck with the nuke can run the player over. *The truck which comes into the yard with the Ultranationalists will speed up, stop suddenly and get hit by the water tank if you fire at the explosives barrels below the tank before the truck arrives in time. *AMF stands for "Adios, Mother Fucker". Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Single Player Levels